Computerized systems and methods for displaying imagery, in particular panoramic imagery are known. In the context of geographic information systems and digital mapping systems, services such as Google Maps are capable of providing street level images of geographical locations. The images, known on Google Maps as “Street View,” typically provide immersive 360° panoramic views centered around a geographic area of interest. The panoramic views allow a user to view a geographic location from a street level perspective, as if the user was located on the street level or ground level associated with the geographic location.
User interfaces for navigating immersive panoramic views often include text labels, annotations, and other information, such as street names, business names, travel directions, and the like. Such annotations are generally used to provide helpful information associated with the geographic area to the user. Typically, text annotations are rendered in the user interface as a part of a two-dimensional overlay above the panoramic imagery. As a result, the text annotations float artificially in the display area, undermining the immersive nature of the street level viewing experience.